Seduction game between friends
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU "iBeat the Heat"! Instead of spending time in the Shay apartment under this infernal heat, Sam preferred to spend quality time with the CFC champion, and it is not because she has a swimming pool or an air-conditioned apartment. Femslash Futa/Sapphism, you are warned.


**A/N: This story is based on the idea of a trio with three girls, which it is unlikely to end together, by "LittleMissLouise". It's just the idea she suggested to me, I do not know what she wants in then I will do as I want, hoping it will please her. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Shelby Marx's appartement  
** **Seattle, June 2010**

It is exceptionally too hot in this early June, her apartment is plunged in the dark. It's been 24 hours that they are naked with Sam, exchanging caresses, kisses and make love as soon as the envy is felt, that is to say very often. The two girls get up from a well deserved nap, which started off being crapulous at will but the fatigue has won them and they have some plans for tonight.

That did not stop her friend from waking her with the tongue and swallowing her entire cock, deep in her mouth, as soon as Shelby was enough stiff for her. Their arrangement began almost a year ago, after this story of fake fighting with Carly, Shelby Marx was very attracted to Sam Puckett and it was reciprocal, but they both know that it is only temporary.

So as they are not in love, and until finding better, they are committed to being sexfriends. And also, Shelby is not entirely a girl's physiognomy level, because of a biological malformation or something else, Shelby is a futa, which explains her great strength and Sam was more than happy to know that, as she had told her that she likes a certain guy.

But for now, a good shower is good for them, they avoid to be together to keep their buttocks very fresh, they eat a piece in speed preparing a good aperitif for the evening. Sam invited one of her friends to join them for a drink and get to know, with the non-avowed goal of finishing the evening at threesome.

After eating well, fresh from the shower, Sam just dressed in a pareo while Shelby wears ample shorts and a tank top, they do not want to scare her. Everything is ready, the bottles cool, the table a little far from the sofa for their little staging, there are just a few details like a movie a little hot.

It ringing at the door and Sam, still dressed in her only pareo, goes to open her friend Tasha Bell, who was dressed in a small skirt and a blouse wide open, she is a fine woman with a pretty chest which tends the fabric. Sitting on the couch, Shelby begins to feel a little ' _tense_ ', a slight bump begins to appear on the lower abdomen. Shelby rises to welcome this beautiful woman, without trying to mask the desire that develops, Tasha is not fooled and notices her condition with a small smile. The game will start!

They sit in the sofa, the two girls side by side, they chat about everything and nothing in a relaxed and jovial atmosphere. The futa takes advantage of being behind Sam to slip her hand along her thigh, stroking her, the fabric going up with her hand, unwittingly uncovering her, opening her pareo enough for a tit to make a furtive appearance.

Sam leaned forward slowly and laid her hand on her friend's thigh. Tasha does not react, just a little smile, must say that the two women already ' _ **know each other**_ '. Her sexfriend has already told her this story when Sam had a good time with Tasha during this party where they were disguised as hobos. Sam leaves to take the refreshments, Shelby takes the opportunity to get closer to Tasha.

"You are a very beautiful woman" the CFC champion declares while keeping her distance, although her look is rather insistent on her shapes.  
"Shel, you can come? There's a stubborn stopper" the blonde in the pareo shouted from the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Shelby puts her hand under Sam's panties to caress her adorable ass, the two lovers know that Tasha can see where they are, her mouth plunging on her lips before descending on her lovely breasts. Shelby spreads the sarong to lick her head a little, Sam does not stay idle as her hand caresses her cock through the fabric, which forms a beautiful bump now. In the distance, Tasht must ask if she must stay or leave them. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam and Shelby watch her, a hand resting on her thigh, caressing herself discreetly.

They end their little game to join Tasha, finding their starting places. The glasses empty quickly with this heat, the coffee table being far, Sam is obliged to lift her buttocks every time she wants to reach it and Shelby takes the opportunity to caress her. All the chances are good to touch, Sam even slips a hand for a little handjob discreet. They see that at every move Tasha makes, she takes advantage of it to touch a boob, a thigh, her buttocks by putting her skirt back in place which yet has not moved.

The big screen lights up on a film, a ' _ **fake**_ ' movement, where a threesome unfolds, Shelby quickly cuts this thing, falsely confused. If Tasha decides to stay now, it's a win! And luck is with the two sneaky girls, the discussion starts on sex.

Sam opens the hostilities with a few touches on her friend's shapes, Shelby caresses more openly her sexfriend that begins to feel rising desire. The glasses are empty, Sam gets up to bring the table closer, Shelby gets closer to Tasha, a hand rests on her thigh, she feels a little shiver run through her. Sam does not leave their eyes.

Out of the question that they start without her!

* * *

Being back quickly with the drinks, Sam lands next to Shelby.

The blonde passes her hands under her tank top and removes it, telling her that she must be too hot. Sam then leans over her friend as she passes over Shelby, who takes the opportunity to slip her hand in her pareo to caress a breast. Sam then removes a button from Tasha's blouse.

"You'll be more at ease, you already showed me your breasts anyway, my beautiful" the blonde winked at her.

Shelby puts her hand on Sam's thigh as soon as the blonde is back in her place, and she goes up slowly, Sam invites her to go further. Her hand slides into her shorts and plays with her dick, Shelby lays a hand on Tasha's thigh and caresses, gently rising, Tasha opens up a little by stroking her breast.

Sam puts her glass and faces Shelby, she opens her bermuda to get the object out of her envy, the iCarly blonde leans over to Tasha to kiss her, holding Shelby's cock in her hand, she retreats from Shelby and drags her bermuda down. Shelby is now naked, Tasha whistles admiringly seeing her androgynous body, so feminine and enough muscular. Sam caresses her slowly, and allows Tasha to take advantage too, Shelby feels Tasha's hand take her cock and stroke her balls. Sam sits back on the couch, kneeling, Shelby caresses her ass with one hand, while the other passes Tasha's, passing her hand under her skirt.

The two sluts play with their hands on her stick of flesh, those of Sam leaves it to remove the blouse of Tasha and Shelby discovers a pair of magnificent breasts that she hastens to lick. It is now Tasha who leaves it, to remove her skirt. The free queue of the CFC champion does not remain long, because Sam does not waste time to take it in the mouth. Tasha is now naked, Shelby rides her body in one hand while her own caresses her balls.

"You can taste if you want" Sam said to her, stopping to look at her friend.

Tasha leans to lick her cock on the tip of her tongue, wraps it around and then pushes it into her soft, warm mouth. Sam caresses her balls, she comes to kiss her while her friend takes care of her cock, sinking deep in her throat. The blonde leaves her to kiss Tasha, her cock between their mouths, Shelby feels their tongues spin around her cock, she no longer knows who owns the mouth or tongue.

One sucks her while the other licks her balls, Shelby feels them go from one to the other, they both kneel on either side of the futa on the couch, her hands caress them, Shelby plays with their tits, passing her hand on their buttocks, while her fingers slide on their clit, introducing themselves and titillating their little hole.

Her two girls play with their mouths, their tongues and their hands on her cock and balls, while her fingers penetrate them from everywhere. Shelby is in paradise!

Shelby feels their little pussy all wet, she will return the same now. Honor to the guest, Shelby draws her mouth to kiss her. She leaves Sam who comes to stand before her, without letting go its mouth. Tasha steps up, Shelby passes her hand on her little pussy, puts a finger inside and draws her cock to her, Tasha passes her legs on either side of Shelby, standing on the couch. Tasha presents her wet pussy, her hands grab her ass and draw her to her mouth. Shelby licks and sucks her clit, she introduces her tongue, feeling her moan, Tasha's pleasure goes up as Shelby's fingers penetrate her wherever possible, she only stops when Tasha cum.

Sam made sure that Shelby stays very hard, without she cum, the two bitches reversing their roles. Shelby will be able to revel in Sam's little pussy while Tasha keeps her erection. Sam has the same treatment as her friend, no jealousy. The blonde joins Tasha, Shelby feels their hands/mouths/tongues who takes care of her sex and balls. Slowly then faster, with their lips or deep in their throats, they kiss, Shelby feels her juice rise.

The CFC champion empties on their lips and their tongues, they kiss to mouth full of sperm that flows on their breasts. They do not want to lose anything, they lick each other's breasts, and the two girls end up cleaning Shelby's cock with their tongue. This is only the aperitif, the night is going to be very long.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Shelby Marx as Victoria Justice**

 **Sam Puckett as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Tasha Bell as Emily Ratajkowski**


End file.
